The invention is based on a centrifugal rpm governor for internal combustion engines. A centrifugal rpm governor of this type is known (German Patent No. 1 011 223), in which the adapting device, embodied as a torque-control capsule or torque-control spring capsule is threaded into a force transmitting member embodied as a lever; the initial stress of the torque-control spring determines the onset of torque control, while the magnitude of protrusion of the stop bolt determines the adapting stroke. With this torque-control capsule, the initial stress of the torque-control spring must be varied in order to vary the onset of torque control, yet this can only be accomplished after removal of the torque-control capsule and replacement of the torque-control spring, and/or by adding or exchanging compensating shims. When the torque-control capsule is reassembled, or after the compensating shims are exchanged, the magnitude of stop bolt protrusion must be adjusted once again. An apparatus of this kind is extremely time-consuming, and variation of the initial stress of the torque-control spring can be performed only in stages because of the compensating shims that have to be inserted.
It is also known from the above patent that the control distance traveled for torque control is determined by the magnitude of protrusion of a section of the stop bolt that protrudes beyond a stop face on the force transmitting lever oriented toward the governor member. The torque-control capsule comprises a structural unit that can be readjusted only outside the governor, which furthermore also has the disadvantages already noted. This known torque-control capsule thus allows neither an accurate, infinitely graduated adjustment of the initial stress of the torque-control spring nor a correction of the initial spring stress in the installed state that would leave the torque control stroke unaffected. Yet in most cases, a correction of this kind is required in order to compensate for governor and engine tolerances.